


♠️♥️ The Four Suits ♦️♣️

by MellionderEra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Banquets, Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy times, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Queer platonic relationships, Sleepy time, Squishes, eret's castle, farming, qpr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: Four times Ranboo remembered.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. ♣️ All the Time in the World ♣️

♠️ ♥️ ♦️ ♣️ 

One time Ranboo remembered.

♣️ 

Ranboo dug into the dirt, the earth fitting itself into the crevices of his hands as he brushed a knot of vegetation from the ground. He hummed, pleasantly surprised with the coup of potatoes that had sprouted, before tossing them into a basket. He covered the hole with a sheet of earth and green, fixing himself on another spread of green.

Pink-star petals laid happily atop of the foliage, wiggling against the breeze without a care. The plant tickled Ranboo’s face as he fished for its roots, pushing the playful leaves away with a grin. They bounced against his bare-arms, the green complimenting his dirt dusted suit and rolled up sleeves.

Surprisingly enough, Ranboo combed the roots out of the earth with ease, again. Lucky him, he’d usually find his fingers getting tangled in a web of stems and dirt. 

Ranboo scooped out the fresh bunch, the weighing basket at his hip growing heavier. 

With the back of his wrist, Ranboo rubbed his sweaty face, groaning quietly with satisfaction. He fixed his potato-filled basket to fit in his lap, glowing with his morning’s delightful harvest. He hadn’t expected to find an abundance of potatoes in only a few rapturous hours. It made him go fuzzy with pride. The clay and dirt under his nails had paid big-time profits. 

Ranboo got onto his feet, holding his basket of hard-work and hours at his side, dusting his pants off. A light breeze ran by, the smell of earth and sweat rushing him as the wind hummed an orchestra of whispers. He closed his eyes, planting and rooting himself to the ground. 

If he wanted to, Ranboo could just float into the sky, flying far, _far_ away, leaving only his roots behind. The wind was almost begging for him to skip off the ground, pulling him to sunbathe in the blue, streaked sky. 

“Oh!!! Ranboo!!” 

Out of the blue, a voice wrenched Ranboo from the sky, grounding him back to the potato fields. 

Ranboo startled, his eyes shooting open. He swiveled his head around, cautiously scanning the vegetation that circled him. 

A small boy skipping across clusters of leafed crowds made his way for him, singing and shouting color. His hair bounced against his goat-ears, short horns peaking now and then from behind tufts of brown hair. His flushed face wore patches of earth and dirt like war paint, his soiled suit matching Ranboo’s in uniform. A stubby furred-tail danced as he found his way to Ranboo’s front, wiggling more when Ranboo waved. 

“Hello, Ranboo! I didn’t think you’d be here,” he said, grinning a toothy smile. His eyes looked like two gigantic pearls in the morning’s sun, a soft luster making them glow like moons. “You know, I thought it’d be good to take a break from politics for a day. So, I decided--farming!!!

“What do you think?” a smile quirked his lips.

“Oh, uhm…” Ranboo smoothed a hand over his trousers, his mind running blank as he stared at the other. His eyes were distracting, big and round, and full of joy as the light spilled color in them. They held so many thoughts and curiosities behind them, and it’d be impossible to find a single rotten one in them. It overwhelmed Ranboo with a fuzzy warmth. “Uhm…” 

The Boy rose a curious brow, tilting his head with a chuckle. “What? I got somethin’ in my teeth?” 

Another breeze ran by, brushing through the boys’ hair, and the Boy kept his bangs out of his face, casting a strong shadow against under them. The shadow drowned in his eyes, kissing hues of sky and blue into them. Ranboo made a soft _Oh!_ sound as his memory of the Boy slapped him in the face.

“Mister President!” Ranboo blurted, returning the smile Tubbo had offered him. Tubbo’s grin grew, and it made Ranboo’s ears flap. 

“Ranboo! Hello, again.” 

Oh, but please,” he started. “I prefer Tubbo.” 

Ranboo nodded as he brought an arm out. “Well, Tubbo, the potato fields are far less diplomatic than L’manberg is. I promise,” he said, his voice light. “They don’t talk much, but they’re great listeners.”

Tubbo giggled, bringing a knuckle to his lips. “Perfect. I talk an awful lot--I couldn’t shut up to save my life!” His light voice was a pleasant addition to the still fields. “There’s so much tension back home, it’s awful, but I’m relieved to get a small break.”

Ranboo hummed, watching as Tubbo bent down and started working in his lane. “Breaks are good,” he returned, Tubbo’s small hands combing through the earth. He nodded, exposing the roots of the crop and yanking them like a child. They made an awful choking sound against his grip, Tubbo’s brows knitting.

“What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked, brushing more dirt off the roots.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ranboo said. “So I just thought I’d do some busy work.”

Tubbo paused mid-dig, peaking back up to the other, his large eyes gawking at him. “Pardon? You’ve been out here since _night_?” Ranboo chuckled awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. He made a small noise of _yes?_ and _no?_. Tubbo pouted, biting his cheek before continuing his dig.

“I know you’re part enderman and all, but c’mon Ranboo, you can’t just--” Tubbo tried pulling at the root again. “--be working _all_ night like that!” The roots pulled Tubbo down, teasing him with small snaps and cracks, rewarding him with a few root hairs. Tubbo frowned down at his hand. 

“You know, the other potatoes were _much_ easier to work with,” Tubbo complained, his taut voice doing nothing to intimidate the potatoes. Ranboo chuckled, fixing himself to Tubbo’s side. 

“That’s because you’re doing it wrong,” Ranboo said, digging further into the earth, Tubbo watching him curiously. 

He brushed against the head of a potato before combing out the knots and tangled roots from each other. “You can’t just pull the roots unless you’ve got some crazy strength. They’re only gonna tighten,” he gave a knotted root to Tubbo, taking another root in his hands and unraveling it. Tubbo mirrored him, the roots becoming limp and light in his hands. 

“Now pull from the stem, here,” Ranboo gestured for the neck of the crop, where green met clay.

Tubbo held the stem with both of his tiny hands, pulling and wrenching the roots from the ground victoriously. He gasped, crying happily, as he wiggled the roots in his grip. “I did it!!!” He beamed, Ranboo grinning. 

“Yea! Ya’ did it!” Tubbo chuckled as he fished for the potatoes, dropping them like gold into his basket. 

“Oh, farming is gonna go by so much faster. Thank you, Ranboo!” Tubbo flung his arms around Ranboo’s side, giving him a small squeeze.

Ranboo jumped, his arms hovering around Tubbo awkwardly, unsure what to do with them. “Uhm, it’s no worries. Don’t sweat it,” he said, robotically patting Tubbo’s back, his shoulders stiff. 

Tubbo unraveled from him, holding his arms as he grinned brightly. “But still! Don’t stay up all night farming! It could be dangerous, you know?” Ranboo softened, Tubbo’s honey voice making him go warm and sappy. 

“Ok, mom. I’ll make sure to follow my bedtime,” he snickered, sticking his tongue out. Tubbo giggled, shoving his arm playfully. 

“As you should! Now, come with mum to drop these potatoes off at the community house,” Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s wrist, trudging him across the fields of potatoes like they had done it a dozen times. 

Ranboo stumbled slightly, nearly walking on Tubbo’s heels as he pulled him. “O-oh, ok! I guess--here we go,” he said, fixing his stance to better fit Tubbo’s pacing.

As they walked, Tubbo rambled on about little things, turning to face Ranboo at times to emphasize what he spoke of. The exciting way Tubbo would spin around, using both of his hands to hold one of Ranboo’s hands. It kept Ranboo’s attention from floating away. Even when Tubbo went on a tangent to himself, he spoke with so much color that made Ranboo glow. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling when Tubbo blabbered, not even for a moment. 

It was endearing.

Ranboo enjoyed Tubbo’s company. He was a perfect addition to the morning’s quiet.

“It’s a lovely day,” Tubbo said, his voice suddenly softening. Ranboo peaked at him before nodding, flexing his fingers in Tubbo’s grasp. At some point, Tubbo’s hand had found itself intertwined with Ranboo’s. 

“It is.”

“Do you remember my bees?” 

Ranboo _had_. He remembered it vividly. He was so nervous at first, but the bees were as harmless as Tubbo made them out to be. Some would nuzzle themselves into Ranboo’s face, pressing sugar and honey kisses and into his suit. They were quite cute.

Tubbo swelled with the pride of a father when Ranboo had told him they were cute. 

Ranboo tilted his chin to avoid Tubbo’s questioning gaze. “You have bees?” He lied, Tubbo’s grip tightening happily, giggling as he skipped in his step. 

“Let’s go visit them after the community house, yea?” Tubbo said, grinning with a thousand suns in his eyes. It bloomed a warmth in Ranboo’s stomach, and he chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“Ok. I didn’t have any plans for today anyway.” 

Tubbo sang triumphantly, walking with a heavy crown of pride. “Perfect! It’d be such a waste to spend the rest of the day doing nothing!” Ranboo hummed, happily agreeing.

And then, Tubbo picked up the conversation again before it could sprout into another direction. He went off about the upcoming L’manberg festival, how Ghostbur had made a new blue-friend, and the little things. 

Ranboo didn’t mind. 

Tubbo’s constant energy was overwhelmingly welcoming and warm. He always felt like he could goof off and be thirteen again when Tubbo was around. He was so lucky to score himself a friend like Tubbo. 

Ranboo liked Tubbo. He was grateful Tubbo liked him too. 

Ranboo made sure to write about Tubbo in his memory book that night.

♣️ 

One time Ranboo lied.

♠️ ♥️ ♦️ ♣️ 


	2. ♦️ Chrysus Banquet ♦️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first I wanna say, thank you so much for all the kudos!!! I didn't expect for so many peeps to read and enjoy my stuff! I really appreciate it y'all :') writing is a big comfort for me during stressful times, so I dont really do it oftenly, but I'm happy people like my cheap stuff ! ofc, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, it's pretty lengthy(to my standards at least) so take your time <3 !!!

♠️ ♥️ ♦️ ♣️

Two times Ranboo remembered.

♦️ 

“Do we have to go?” Ranboo murmured, fixing the collar around his neck.

“Phil wants us to.”

“Then why didn’t _he_ come?“

Techno stopped, facing Ranboo.

They were on their way to Eret’s castle for the _Chrysus Banquet_ Sam was holding. Sam wanted to discuss some potential trade deals and money offers with some of the wealthiest people on the DreamSMP. He wanted to expand more on capitalism on the server. And, while Ranboo was one for capitalism, he wasn’t smiling about making a three-day trip just for some party. 

“Ranboo,” Techno started. Ranboo averted his gaze, his tail curling between his legs. “Phil’s out farming loot for us, so the least we could do for him is this.”

Ranboo sighed, nodding. “I know, I know. I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish we knew the rest of the guest list. It kinda puts me off. We don't know who’s showing up.”

“Me too.”

♦️ 

When they arrived at the foot of Eret’s castle, Ranboo was blown away. He hadn’t remembered much of his tour the first day he came to the DreamSMP, but, Jesus, was he taken aback.

Ranboo tilted his head back, the scale of Eret’s castle making him incredibly insignificant. 

He studied the arches that hung heavy with history and importance. The hanging arches framed the behind Eret like a cape of gold, showing off his power and wealth in his colorful empire. He knew very little of its history, only its name, but he still wondered how many wars it had seen. _What sacrifices have you seen?_ he thought. _How many soldiers have passed you expecting riches and fame? Expecting to be a part of history just as you are?_

“Ranboo,” Techno called, startling Ranboo from his thoughts. “C’mon.” 

Ranboo nodded, collecting his thoughts like a layered dress as he tailed Techno.

As they walked for the castle, they went through the front gate, Ranboo noting how the towers soared for the sky. Their tops drowned into the blackness of the night, wisps of fire peaking over the edge curiously. He ran his hands against its cold bricks, surely gathered from the river bed. They were worn and thinned with age from past conflicts they had witnessed. Ranboo wondered what stories they held. 

The bridge chaining Eret’s castle to the mainland stretched elegantly across the river bed. It was spotted with uniformed lanterns standing guard, their fires ready to protect the castle from creatures of the night. Their eyes found Ranboo’s, searching for eye contact. He moved closer to Techno, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit as a noise of static bubbled in his throat. Techno raised a brow but didn’t voice his thoughts.

Nearing the mouth of Eret’s castle, the grandeur yard framed the colorful windows perfectly. It was brilliant. Paths branched away from the road Ranboo and Techno took, tapering off to a garden of treasure. The tamed grass held patches of flowers like diamonds on pillows, and sculptures sprouted from the ground. The hedges were chiseled in abstract shapes that brought a spice of chaos to the domesticated garden. Lights dotted around the area, sparkling like gold pearls mocking the stars.

Preserving this kind of beauty made Ranboo’s stomach twist with envy. His memory would never let him have something so lovely. And, he didn’t have twice the wealth Eret had to spend maintaining a luxury like this.

Reaching the mouth of Eret’s castle, two knights on duty eyed them. A short woman stood to Ranboo’s left, her cloud curls framing her round face and making her ram horns pop out. She gave a curious gaze, looking to the other knight for support. The other knight, a man sporting a strong-beard, returned her gaze. It was quiet for a moment before Techno cleared his throat. 

“We’re here for Sam’s little, _‘get together’_ ,” Techno said. The knight’s expressions shifted, the woman capturing a surprised smile.

“Technoblade and Ranboo, right?” They nodded. “Before you go on it, we’ll need to confiscate any weapons. Eret doesn’t want any blood spilling in his walls.” 

Techno groaned, irritated as he hesitated. He fished his color wheel of weapons out anyways. The knights startled, but the woman’s smile didn’t sway. Ranboo followed Techno’s example, handing her his sword. She took their weapons, passing them off to the other guard. 

Folding her hands, she stepped aside a warm light pooling from within the castle. “Welcome to the Chrysus Banquet. Everyone’s waitin’ out in the great hall for ya’,” she said, smiling. “Enjoy your time.”

Techno walked past them without a sound. Ranboo smiled nervously as a form of a quiet _thank you_ and apology.

Ranboo hurried inside, taken aback. The polished stone walls stood twenty-feet tall, towering over everything. The inner wall held fake angels in the form of empty suits of armor watching over the halls, warm lanterns branching off either side. Tapestries spilled over the large spaces between each suit of glimmering armor, bringing warmth and color to the stone walls. The outer walls held curtained windows, fake knights protecting them on either side. Looking down, Ranboo peaked over the red rug, nearly making out his reflection in the glassy floor. 

Eret’s castle _perfectly_ spoke his name in gold. 

Finally, after soaking in everything, Ranboo recalled what he was here for. His eyes darted around for Techno, finding him further down the hall. He rushed for Techno’s side, taking long, careful strides. When he reached him, he fixed his suit, smoothing out wrinkles and sharp edges.

“Done drooling?”

Ranboo blushed, punching Techno’s arm playfully. Techno snorted, before a sharp _chink_ echoed in the hall. They suddenly went still, the two of them holding their knowing stares. Ranboo knitted his brows as Techno gave a weary smile. He looked over Techno, paling when he spotted the source of the sound.

“ _Techno!_ ” Ranboo whispered, watching as Techno picked his dagger off the ground. 

“What?” Techno said, shoving it back into the belt loop on his hip. He pulled another dagger from his hip, handing it to Ranboo. He gawked.

“What do you mean _what_!? We’re not supposed to have any weapons on us,” Ranboo cried worriedly, keeping up with Techno as they walked. Techno rolled his eyes, averting his gaze. 

“Listen to teach for a minute, Ranboo,” Ranboo cringed, his brows creased with worry as Techno spoke. “You never know if someone’s out for blood. Especially _us_. I’m practically a war criminal, Ranboo.”

Ranboo groaned wearily, running his hand against his face, giving weight to Techno’s words. Hesitantly, he took the dagger from him.

“I don’t know, Techno…” Ranboo weighed it in his hands. “What if someone sees us with it?” 

“Why would we have them out?” Techno returned. 

Ranboo swallowed hard, hiding the blade under his tux coat.

“Right,” he said, dropping the conversation. 

They came to a large set of hollow doors. The work engraved into the rich wood was beautifully integrated with pieces of metal and treasures. The expensive dark oak had aged well, no chippings or dirt to be spotted on it. Techno pushed them open, a wave of song and voices spilling through. 

The talking died when they entered, dozens of eyes landing on the two anthropomorphic creatures. Ranboo twisted his hands anxiously, half-stepping behind Techno to hide as much of him as he could. A murmur rippled through the crowd as Sam stepped forward, his hands spread out welcoming.

“Techno! Ranboo! Welcome to Chrysus Banquet, I’m happy to have you here!” Techno grunted a poor _hello_ as Sam gestured for them to follow him. “Please, let me show you to your chairs.”

They followed, Ranboo peering now and then to catch some faces. He recognized a few people from the DreamSMP, but some guests were alien to him. They must’ve come from foreign servers, far from the DreamSMP. 

Sam sat them down at a large table, food spraying from end-to-end. Some people were already seated at the table, and they smiled or tipped their heads to them in acknowledgment. 

Ranboo’s stomach knotted, and his hands became damp in his lap. “So, how long do we have to be here?” 

Techno hummed, reaching across him to pour food on his plate. “Till Sam decides to finish it.” And on cue, Sam’s voice boomed over the crowd, the people applauding. Techno and Ranboo clapped uncomfortably, Ranboo glancing at the other, spotting the displeasure in his expression. 

Ranboo sighed, sinking into his chair. 

The banquet was going to wear him thin.

♦️ 

After several plates of food later and Sam’s speech, the people had started to mingle. Ranboo picked up small snippets of deals being exchanged, offers accepted and declined. Ranboo wasn’t too interested, neither was Techno. Most people came up to them, some from distant lands offering to trade, but nothing caught their eyes.

Ranboo was exhausted. Negotiating prices and values with strangers made his lids heavy. He was tired and just wanted to leave at this point. He came all the way from Techno’s place just for some banquet. Who knew how nearby Tubbo was.

Ranboo rested his head in his palm, rubbing his face with sleep. A part of him missed Tubbo. He hadn’t seen him in so long, but he had to leave. Especially, after what had happened in L’manberg during the festival. He just left him. 

Ranboo suddenly became aware near him. What was touching and wasn’t touching him? The chair started to burn through his clothes, heat pooling under his fabric. His clothes stuck to him like sweat. Ranboo’s collar tightened around his neck, the smells suffocating. 

The great hall became incredibly stuffy and small all too quickly and, were the walls shrinkings? He pinned his eyes to the table, feeling his heart squeeze into his throat. His stomach was knotting, and if he was a boy scout, he’d definitely earn a badge for it. His food would surely follow suit with his racing heart. He wasn’t sure how many more shaky conversations he could stomach.

Instinctively, Ranboo accidentally kicked, his legs twitching to run. _Run!_ they cried. _Too many. So many. Too many, too many, too many._ He clenched his jaw, tapping his fingers against the table in the hopes he could tame his wild instincts. 

It was infuriating he wanted to calm down-- _needed_ to calm down. 

And, as if the lights heard Ranboo’s silent prayers, they bullied him. They became twice as bright, screaming white and blinding him momentarily. His eyes stung at the taunt, burning when the lights wouldn’t stop crying. Weren’t the lights so annoying? Why didn’t anyone care? 

_Why didn’t anyone care?_

Ranboo hiccuped, his hands flying to his mouth.

“Hey, Ranboo.” 

Ranboo jolted, shooting his eyes to face Techno. His brown eyes looked like roses blooming with understanding. “Get out of here and take some flowers from this tyrant. Phil wouldn’t want us to turn up empty-handed after all.”

Ranboo stared at him for a moment, letting his words sink in. After a beat or two, he nodded, stuttering an _ok_ , his heavy tongue falling flat. He pushed himself out of his seat before it could catch him fire. He rushed out of the great hall, his thundering heart driving him to disregard the questionable looks he got from some. 

The halls blurred together, the colors becoming muddled and messy as Ranboo’s vision went watery. He raced through the halls, his head spinning. He used his whole body to shove against locked doors, desperately hoping one would be sympathetic enough to let him out.

This wasn’t his place. Ranboo needed to getaway. Get away from the banquet. He wanted the walls to spit him out like poison. 

He wanted to get out of this _fucking_ castle.

Ranboo pushed against a door and was sent flying out, the cold smacking his face harshly. He fell, plumes of dirt pillowing his fall. He stilled, his heart leaping from his chest and kissing the cold earth. He let the earth hold him, flexing his fingers across the cool grass. A breath escaped his lips, his body shuddering against the breeze.

With a groan, Ranboo picked himself off the ground, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He took in his surroundings, the inner ward mirroring the yard’s expensive vegetation. But, there was a lack of lights adorning the area, the natural glow from the crescent moon being the only source of light. 

Ranboo sighed, deciding to absentmindedly walk a path. Moreso, let the path walk him more than he walked it. It took him to a small clearing, a fountain sitting in the center. He started for it, watching as the water rushed in a trapped cycle forever moving, but never going anywhere. He almost felt sorry for the fountain.

“Ranboo,” Tubbo said softly. 

Ranboo startled, his head spinning to meet Tubbo’s gaze. What was he doing here?

“When did you come back? What are you doing here?”

Ranboo thought for a moment, letting Tubbo’s question sink into him. Why had he run out here again? His mind came to a blank, a familiar turmoil swishing in his stomach when he tried recalling the day’s events. “I don’t remember.” Tubbo hummed, dropping his gaze back to the fountain. 

Ranboo planted himself next to him, peering into his reflection. His hair stuck out randomly and looked like a cheap bush. He combed it out, embarrassed Tubbo had seen him like that. How’d he get like this? He tried pushing past the inky parts of his memory, only finding Techno handing him a dagger and the great hall room. A chill ran down him.

_The great hall._

Tubbo touched him, Ranboo jolting when his fingers brushed against his shoulder. “Are you ok?” He looked over to Tubbo, finding worry creased in his brows.

“Huh?”

“You’re shaking.” 

Tubbo dropped his hand to Ranboo’s, raising it slowly, scared he may break it. 

“Oh,” he said, staring as his fingers trembled. “I guess I am.”

“Ranboo, what’s going on?” He raised a brow, giving the other a puzzled look. 

“What do you mean?” Tubbo took a steady breath, biting his lip. He fumbled with Ranboo’s hand, massaging his thumb against it. 

“You’re-- You’re pretty wrecked, dude…” Tubbo gestured for Ranboo’s dirty clothing, staring at him with moons of concern. “It’s worrying.” 

Ranboo dropped his gaze, his tux bunched and wrinkled with clouds of dirt hugging him. “I don’t-- I don’t remember,” he said, almost in defeat. He didn’t look at Tubbo, he didn’t want to see the ugly expression he gave him. 

Tubbo squeezed his hand, using his free hand to pull Ranboo to face him. “Well, could you _try_? Please?” Tubbo pleaded. “You leave for weeks without even telling me anything, and then suddenly show up as a mess. I just want…”

Ranboo swallowed, biting his cheek as Tubbo let him go. “Want what?” He’s quiet and darts his gaze away. 

“I asked you the questions first.” 

Sighing, Ranboo murmured an _ok_ and concentrated. He tries starting from when Techno had given him the dagger, why he panicked when he saw it. 

_“What do you mean_ what _!? We’re not supposed to have any weapons on us,” He remembers shouting, Techno rolling his eyes. “You never know if someone’s out for blood,” he had told him and he agreed with him. So he took the dagger he handed him._

Ranboo fished for the dagger under his messy tux, Tubbo gasping when he saw it. “Ranboo! Why do you have that in here?” he asked, his face paling. He ignored the other, trying to connect patches of memory like the paths of networks in the castle. 

_“Before you go on it, we’ll need to confiscate any weapons,” a sheep-like woman commanded. Techno had handed her all of his weapons and so did Ranboo._

_But for what?_

_The woman had smiled and opened a pair of doors behind her, welcoming Techno and Ranboo to a large room. “Welcome to the Chrysus Banquet.” ___

__“The Chrysus Banquet,” Ranboo suddenly blurted, Tubbo’s eyes going wide._ _

__“You know of the banquet?”_ _

___A man had approached him and Techno (Sam?), welcoming them just as the woman had. He took them to a table and Ranboo suddenly began burning._ Ranboo paused. He didn’t want to remember anymore. He wouldn’t let himself remember. _ _

__“Ranboo???” Tubbo touched his shoulder again. Ranboo shook his head._ _

__“I told you already, I don’t remember,” he said, his voice shaky. Tubbo knitted his brows, burning holes into his head. A silent conversation took place between them and Ranboo wanted to vomit. Tubbo sighed, dropping his head back to the fountain._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Ranboo whispered._ _

__Tubbo shook his head. “I’m sorry too. It’s not your fault,” he said. He suddenly leaned against Ranboo’s side, Ranboo freezing. “Can you at least write to me? I missed you so much.” Ranboo swallowed thickly, dropping an arm around him._ _

__It was quiet for a moment, the night swallowing them. The water from the fountain reflected them, Tubbo’s eyes mocking the crescent moon hanging in the sky. Ranboo didn’t notice it, but Tubbo’s horns were poking into his tux._ _

__Ranboo brought his hand up to ruffle Tubbo hair, watching as his sleepy expression softened. Tubbo suppressed a chuckle and Ranboo warmed._ _

__“Ok,” he finally surrendered. He let his head body fit into Tubbo’s side. “I’ll write to you.”_ _

__Tubbo’s smile was slack, his eyes closing. “Mk, good,” he said, his voice soft.__

__♦️_ _

__When Techno came to find them, Tubbo was glued to Ranboo’s side with sleep. Techno helped carry the sleeping boy to a more comfortable spot inside. Tubbo had stirred awake the last moment, half-awake as he grabbed before he could leave his side. Ranboo told him he’d write to him again, kissing his forehead with promise._   
_

__Tubbo went to sleep after that._ _

__Ranboo wished he could stay with him, but he followed Techno into the hall. Techno didn’t say anything and Ranboo thanked him quietly._ _

__When Tubbo would wake up, Ranboo would already be miles away. Ranboo didn’t dwell on it, it made his heart grow heavy.__

__♦️_ _

__Suddenly, days after the banquet, when Ranboo is scribbling a letter to his dear friend, he remembers Tubbo never told him what he wanted. He questions him in his letter and wonders for the rest of the night what he could’ve wanted. He secretly hopes Tubbo wanted him to stay.

♦️ 

Tubbo writes to him back. He tells him what he wanted._   
_

__Ranboo makes sure to write of Tubbo in his memory journal, his heart heavy.__

__♦️_ _

__Two times Ranboo lied._

♠️ ♥️ ♦️ ♣️

_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter, sorry about that! But i had lots of fun writing this :D ! I hope y'all enjoyed it too! Not a lot of tubbo n ranboo bits in this one, but hey, our surprise guest, techno! I _was_ gonna shove dream into the chapter as well, but I decided not last minute
> 
> well, that's all for today, the next chapter might be a bit delayed, as I didn't think I'd pump one out in two days lol lol
> 
> lots of love y'all, please take care <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, so, yea--I am soft for ranboo and tubbo. Im sorry y'all they're just so great for writing soft scenes


End file.
